


Do Yourself a Shot & Let's Start to Sin

by EnRaa



Series: Fireproof [5]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Sexual Content, Human/Robot, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, What Happens at Mainland HQ Stays at Mainland HQ, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: Things are busy on Griffin Rock. Heatwave understands that, but it doesn't mean he has to like it. Kade thinks team bonding is the answer. Blurr and Salvage accidentally help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad this one is finally done. Pretty happy with it. Hope you enjoy!

"What's that you're carrying?" Kade asked as his partner entered his office, not even looking up from the magazine he was scanning through.

Heatwave frowned, placing the bottle down in a corner. "High grade energon. Blurr harassed Salvage into making them some. Rookies are too young for it, but it doesn't stop 'em from trying." He grumbled, settling down in front of the redhead's desk.

Kade pondered the name for a moment. "High grade... Does that just make it fancy energon?"

Despite his nasty mood, Heatwave couldn't help but chuckle. "No, it's not 'fancy'. It's... Actually that slag that you drink sometimes is very close. That stuff that comes in glass bottles."

"Beer?"

"YES. That stuff. Cybertronians use high grade for the same reason. Coincidentally, there's also an age restriction on it." Heatwave explained to his partner.

"Huh... So you mean to tell me that we could have been drinking buddies and you never told me?!" Kade asked incredulously, slamming down his magazine. "Do you know how cool that would be? That would DEFINITELY increase our team work like...500%."

Heatwave cocked an optic ridge. "Actually I'm pretty sure it would inhibit us, get us ticketed for inebriation while driving to a rescue, and result in one of those nasty morning tank purges."

"First of all, calm down Chase, we'll have it on some downtime. Second of all, that's called a hangover." Kade rhymed off, counting each point on a finger dramatically.

"Third of all, don't mention Chase." The Fire Bot growled.

Kade simmered down, giving his partner a sympathetic look. "Still haven't gotten to talk to him yet, huh?

"Nope."

The redhead crossed his arms over his chest. "I kinda know how you feel; Hayley's mad at me again... Hasn't spoken to me in ages."

Heatwave was a little taken aback. "Again? How do you keep getting her mad at you?"

Shrugging, Kade shook his head. "I actually don't know. It started with me missing our anniversary because of an emergency we were needed for, and when I apologized and told her what happened, she said she was fed up with how inconsiderate I was!" He vented with a huff. "That was three weeks ago and she won't talk to me or call me."

"That's...actually kinda rough. That one wasn't even your fault." Heatwave winced. 

"How long has Chase been radio silent?"

The Fire Bot sighed heavily. "It's not that he's radio silent, we just keep getting interrupted... I mean he was finally at the Firehouse on Sunday but Cody wouldn't leave us alone long enough to start anything... Neither would Blades." He recounted bitterly. "We'll just get into something over the comms and something crazy will happen on Griffin Rock, or yesterday Salvage accidentally cut the power with one of his crazy inventions." He pinched his optic ridge. "So in total, it's been two months."

Kade's jaw dropped. "Fuck Heatwave, just tell Chief. I'm sure he'll give you Chase for a day! THAT'S an emergency." He declared.

"We can't just request a day off, Kade... Not for 'facing."

"What about a processor health day? You're getting pretty cranky."

Heatwave shook his helm. "Not happening."

The redhead thought for a long moment before an idea seemed to strike him. "Then the alternative is you having a drink with me."

The Fire Bot blinked. "What?"

"You need to relax, so either you tell Chief you need to bang Chase as per medical emergency." Kade grinned, knowing Heatwave was never going to agree to that. "OR you have a drink with me."

Heatwave glared at him for a long moment. "Fine, but you're clearing the calendar."

\--

"That's strong..." Heatwave grit out as his circuits adjusted to the tingle of high grade again. "Salvage knew what he was doing."

Kade barked out a laugh. "What's wrong Big Guy, can't handle a little liquor?" He teased, opening his second bottle and taking a swig.

The two partners holed up in Heatwave's office, Heatwave sitting in his chair at his desk and Kade relaxing into his own chair that heatwave sat on his desk.

"I just wasn't expecting the _kids_ to make something that could flatten a Wrecker..." He winced as he took another drink. "It's...hard on the circuits."

Kade cocked an eyebrow. "What's a Wrecker?"

"Do you remember when Wheeljack was down transporting something for Doc in his ship?" When the name didn't seem to jog anything in his partner, Heatwave frowned. "White mech, little taller than me, helm fins... Fraggin' great warrior."

The redhead suddenly barked out a laugh as he remembered who his partner was talking about. "OH, the guy you followed around like a puppy asking him to teach you some moves?"

"I did not follow him around like a puppy!" Heatwave snapped, face plates heating up a tad. "I requested respectfully for him to mentor me, and also offered my assistance on Team Prime...namely the Wreckers division..."

Scoffing, Kade took another large drink. "Pfft, nah. That's putting it lightly. I think you came when he complimented your form." He chuckled at the glare he got. "So what, he your idol? Crush?"

"Nothing like that!" Heatwave said a little too quickly. After a long moment of Kade giving him a knowing look, he sighed in defeat. "Okay... Kind of like that. When I was a youngling, I wanted to be a Wrecker. Unfortunately, my Sire and Carrier were Fire and Secuity mechs, so I'm built for rescue, not kicking tailpipe."

"Ah, so it's like hero worship?"

Heatwave made a face as he knocked back the last of his first drink. "Since getting here, Wheeljack's escaped Megatron's clutches _twice_ , fought a Predacon and LIVED, killed several insecticons, and BEFORE THAT was-"

"I get it, I get it, he's hot stuff!" Kade laughed, watching as Heatwave caught himself babbling. "So to summarize...?"

The Fire Bot thought for a long moment as he got another drink of high grade. "I'd drive into the Pits if he told me to."

"Aww, you wouldn't even do that for Optimus!" Kade chuckled.

"Nope. But you had the same thing!" Heatwave accused.

"What? With who!?" The fireman demanded, finishing his second bottle and setting it down next to the first.

"Maven Danger." Kade's face fell as he heard the name and Heatwave knew he had him. "You were just as crazy about him!"

"Okay, NOT the same thing. I don't want to bang Maven-"

"You actually overloaded in my cab when you were telling me all about him staying there." Heatwave deadpanned and Kade paled significantly.

"I thought you forgot about that..." He muttered, covering his face in humiliation.

"Nope." Heatwave smirked.

"Okay, well what does Chase think of your Wheeljack crush, huh?" Kade tried to turn the tables, but it was grasping at straws and he knew it. Especially when the red mech broke into a full on laugh.

"Next time you're talking to Chase alone or with me, bring up the name Ultra Magnus and watch how it's pretty much wired directly to his valve." Heatwave grinned.

"You guys ever use that in bed, or...?" The redhead asked blandly, sour over losing his last bit of ammunition on his partner.

Heatwave pondered it for a moment, taking a drink. "I think I asked him once what he thought Magnus would think of him sucking my spike... He overloaded right there..."

Kade whistled. "Must be some mech.."

The Fire Bot scoffed. "Hardly, but he's right up Chase's alley. He ALSO has a stick up his aft."

They shared a laugh, sipping on their drinks and taking a moment to collect their thoughts.

Finally, Kade spoke. "Y'know you never really went into detail about you and Chase... Are you guys like... _together_?" At Heatwave's confused look, Kade tried again. "Me 'n Hayley are a couple... We go on dates, we celebrate occasions together, all that mushy stuff. Is that what you and Chase are?"

Heatwave frowned, sloshing his energon around in its container as he considered the question. "Chase and I... Chase has a racer build, and he gets tension built up like crazy. On Cybertron, they have tools to help blow off that charge, but when we got here, there was no such thing. After so long, it got unbearable for him. He tried talking to Blades about it, and Blades is a medic. If it got too bad, he would help... But Blades is younger than us. He wasn't ready to interface and Chase wasn't going to ask that of him." He took a drink.

"He came to me one night, and just being near him shocked me more than anything I can ever remember before. He asked me to help him burn off the charge, and at that moment I agreed because I was the leader and felt responsible." He shook his head. "I couldn't possibly have been ready for him. I was cocky, thought because I'd fragged some bots back in academy that I was all experienced. I took his seals and he turned my world upside down in one night."

Kade cocked an eyebrow. "He's not _that_ good."

"It's like taking a turbo-fox to the berth." Heatwave finished off his drink and set down the container. "He makes you feel like you're the only thing in his world as he begs you for more and more, taking everything you give him until there's nothing left to give. Then he flips you on your back and still finds more to take." Shifting in his chair slightly, Heatwave could feel his interface protocols begin to online as he thought of Chase. He could see a flicker of doubt still on Kade's face as he listened. "He needs at least three overloads every time. I've given him as high as eight in one evening." Although it was more to drive his point home, Heatwave couldn't help the flutter of pride as Kade gaped.

"I can barely manage to get ONE out of Hayley and that's doing everything SHE loves." Kade griped, shifting uncomfortably.

Heatwave's optics narrowed when Kade shifted, noticing the action mirrored his own. He could smell a difference in the human, the scent not unlike when he was expecting a rowdy night with Hayley, and he decided to test his theory. "Well, Chase loves it when I take him from behind. Have you tried that?" He chuckled at the human's instant flush. "Anything on his knees really... Likes having my spike down his throat too." He added thoughtfully, watching his partner squirm in his seat.

"Big Guy, I don't... Um... I think I have to go...to the bathroom..." Kade forced out, attempting to stand on shaky legs. 

"Looks like you're having a little trouble there, partner..." Heatwave teased, using a finger to help Kade stand upright. As he suspected, the human was more than affected by his little story, and Kade winced when he realized Heatwave had noticed.

"Guess you're never gonna let this go, huh?" The redhead muttered sourly, cursing himself for being so easy to rile up. He mostly blamed it on the beer and Hayley's absence.

The Fire Bot grinned. "Actually I was thinking more along the lines of 'you show me yours, I show you mine'." He leveled Kade with a look that had the human straining against the confines of his jeans.

"I... Heatwave... We're not... We can't exactly fuck...?" Kade shivered, and Heatwave soothed that finger up and down his back comfortingly.

"I know, I'm not glitched." He seemed to think for a moment about that. "Well, at least not yet. Didn't hit my carrier til late so there's still time." He chuckled at his own joke, leaning down over the desk so he was pretty level with Kade. "It's been too long since either of us have gotten off, and I know you need this as much as I do. A few...words of encouragement wouldn't hurt, right?"

Every ex-vent washed over Kade at this close proximity and he noticed how hot each gust of air was. "Fuck, you're worked up too, huh?" He breathed, a little overwhelmed. The whole situation made him feel more drunk than the alcohol had. Heatwave nodded, biting at his bottom lip plate, and Kade reached out to gently stroke his cheek, feeling the warm plates shift under his palm as Heatwave opened his mouth.

"More than you know..." Heatwave admitted shakily, spreading his legs a little to relieve some of the pressure on his spike cover. He let his glossa peak out and let it brush over Kade's hand teasingly, watching as the affronted horror from being licked mixed with the lust-driven idea of exploring Heatwave's frame. He was probably considering where else he should put Heatwave's glossa.

"What about...Chase and Hayley?" Kade asked carefully, marveling at the appendage currently stroking over his hand.

"If you want this, we'll treat it like stress relief." Heatwave explained, careful not to let Kade get too close to any nooks or crevices that could hurt him as he spoke. "No one has to know it happened."

Kade made a face. "Like you and Chase?" He asked skeptically.

Heatwave gave a smug look. "I think I can handle you." He swept the human up, Kade giving a less-than-dignified squawk, and brought him up to optic level. "We on, Kade?" 

The redhead weighed the scenario, hands teasing his belt as he thought about it. He bit his lip and began undoing the buckle, hands shaking as he eased the leather through the metal. "Yeah..." His tone was sure, but his voice was just barely a whisper. "We're on." Kade pulled the belt free and worked the front of his jeans open, took a deep breath, and began taking them off.

The Fire Bot smiled lasciviously at his partner, licking at the newly exposed flesh as soon as the pants were discarded. The shirt was quick to follow.

"Heatwave!!" Kade gasped, not expecting such an abrupt touch, and the red mech just grinned and pressed his glossa to the hard cock jutting out from between Kade's legs. "You're... Ah that's hot..." He moaned, spreading his legs and leaning back farther into the servo holding him up. 

"This isn't my first time sucking spike, you know." Heatwave teased in between laps to the hot flesh. "Chase has a spike... Doesn't use it much, but sometimes he'll be in the mood. Really likes it when I press my glossa to the tip..." The redhead was quivering in his palm and Heatwave chuckled, letting his spike pressurize with a hiss. Once he was fully pressurized, he wrapped a servo firmly around the thick appendage, groaning deep and guttural. 

"It's...fancier than I expected..." Kade admitted breathlessly as he leaned over the edge of the servo holding him to see just what the big mech was packing. "Kinda was expecting just a grey...dick. Nothing special."

Heatwave huffed a laugh and went back to lapping over Kade's body. He began stroking over his spike, slow and hard. 

Like Chase would do.

Kade bit back a moan and fidgeted in the Fire Bot's grasp. "Big Guy... Can you... Can you keep talking about you and Chase?" He asked meekly, pressing up into the wet metal driving him nuts. It was like no other feeling he'd ever experienced and he could easily get used to it. "It's really hot..." He admitted with a moan.

"Mmm... You know what's really hot? When I'm fragging Chase, and he overloads so hard that his sirens go off..." Heatwave smirked, grinding his hips into his own servo as he pictured the various times it had happened.

"THAT'S what happened?!" Kade laughed, rubbing his hands over his partner's palm just to feel the power in his frame. "Always wondered what was going on..."

"Just me pounding his hot little valve..." Heatwave breathed, chuckling a bit himself. 

Kade moaned at a particularly pleasing stroke of the mech's glossa over the underside of his cock and he let his head fall back. "This is so fucked up..." He shuddered hard, precum leaking from just the sheer idea this was happening. "I don't know if it's the idea of you fucking someone...or if Chase sounds really fucking hot... I just never want you to stop talking right now..." He admitted, and Heatwave pressed his glossa to the tip and licked up the fluid there with a satisfied hum.

"Heh, the first time I fragged Chase I knocked him offline for a few kliks..." Heatwave teased, letting his glossa dip lower and rubbing along the redhead's entrance with a little hum. 

"Nngh...! Heatwave...!" Kade gasped, hiking his legs up to his chest and giving the mech more room to work. 

"Hmm, didn't know you wanted me to play with your aft..." Heatwave pressed a little harder, focusing on the little sensitive pucker, watching Kade writhe.

The fireman gasped and bucked his hips a few times. "Oh fuck...neither did I... Christ Heatwave!"

The Fire Bot licked a few strips from the human's cleft to the tip of his weeping prick, watching the way it made him gasp and moan, shiver and clench at his servo like his life depended on it. "Want me to fuck you, Kade?" Heatwave nuzzled his nasal ridge against Kade's chest.

Kade whined desperately at the question, hips bucking almost rhythmically to each hot ex-vent over his body. "God...please!!" He was utterly thrashing, wild with pleasure.

"Imagine me plunging my spike into that hot aft of yours, Kade...splitting you wide open with each hard thrust, making you mine..." Heatwave growled low, voice gravelly as he began thrusting hard into the tight grip he had on himself, letting his glossa snake out and wreak havoc on Kade's body once more.

"Yes... Yes! Please!" The fireman begged, making a desperate move to finally reach that end and turning over, ass up and presented to Heatwave as he ground his dick into the mech's palm. 

"Please what, Kade?" Heatwave pressed his glossa to that clenching little pucker, pressing hard enough to make Kade moan but not enough to hurt, and the human just sobbed, hands gripping one of his fingers in a death grip.

"Please...." It was barely a whisper, and Kade felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He felt like he'd burst at any moment. "Fuck me Heatwave!! Please Fuck me... Make me cum!!" 

Heatwave grinned lewdly down at his partner. "My pleasure...Babe." The Fire Bot nipped at the firm skin of Kade's ass, the sudden sensation of dentae shocking Kade into a hard orgasm that ripped through the man like fire tearing through a forest, igniting every nerve. 

Watching his partner quiver and moan as pleasure utterly wracked his body was just the visual Heatwave needed to really feed his own pleasure, and his grip tightened on his spike. He loved the feeling of Kade humping desperately at his servo, grinding himself shamelessly into his palm as Kade nuzzled at him through his aftershocks. 

"Heatwave... Mmm..." The redhead sighed blissfully, and he reached out to gently run his tongue along the finger he was holding. "Nngh...I wish this was your spike..." Kade shot the Fire Bot a look that was sheer promise and Heatwave groaned, deep and long, as he finally felt that end approaching. "Fuck me..." He whispered just loud enough for Heatwave to hear, and the Fire Bot grunted like he'd been punched in the gut, transfluid spilling from his spike in thick spurts that coated his desk thoroughly. 

It wasn't the best overload he'd had, but the buildup was one of the most interesting experiences he'd ever had... Kade was a mess, stretched out on his back in his partner's servo as he came down from the whole experience. Heatwave smiled and tipped his helm back, slouching into his chair and letting his systems reboot one by one.

"I have...no idea what the fuck that whole thing was." Kade admitted, pushing a hand back through his mussed up hair. "I needed it though... Thanks Heatwave..." His voice was gravelly, worn from the shouting and begging he'd done for the mech. 

"Mm, my pleasure. Really." Heatwave smirked, and they shared in a laugh as they each relaxed. 

"If we ever somehow become compatible, your aft is mine..." Heatwave muttered tiredly, stroking Kade's back.

Kade stretched, pressing back into the comforting touch. "If I can expect more mind-blowing orgasms like that, you can have it whenever..."

They both chuckled. 

"I'm holding you to that."

\--

"Okay you guys are doing something!" Blurr accused vehemently, glaring at the two partners.

Heatwave's optic ridge raised, but he didn't bare the speedster much mind. "Do tell."

"You're both in a GREAT mood, and you were up all night." Blurr huffed, arms crossed over his chest as he leveled the Fire Bot with a glare. "What. Are. You. Doing."

Kade grinned. "Maybe you're too stressed?"

"STOP SAYING THAT SLAG." The purple speedster fumed. "JUST FRAGGING EXPLAIN YOURSELVES."

Rolling his optics, Heatwave sighed. "Fine! Fine. We fragged last night. Happy?"

Kade's eyes widened. "Heatwave!"

"Are you fragging kidding me...?" Blurr spat, optics flickering between the two.

"Nope."

Blurr's optics narrowed. "UGH you two are INTOLERABLE. Y'know what? KEEP your secret. I don't care. I don't need this stupid slag. I'm not an idiot." The purple mech stomped off, leaving the two partners stunned silent.

"Told you he wouldn't buy it." Heatwave grinned broadly, turning to his smaller partner and holding his fist out for Kade to bump with his own.

The redhead gaped. "I can't believe you were right..." He weakly bumped fists with the Fire Bot, still in shock of the purple mech's tantrum.

"Aw, is it so hard to believe? I'm right about most things.." Heatwave teased, optics lowering and pinning the human with a sultry look.

Kade flushed almost immediately. "Heatwave... I um..." One of the bot's large digits smoothed over Kade's back. "I think we should talk about...this."

Heatwave scooped the human up. "About us?"

"Yeah..." The fireman fidgeted with his shirt nervously. "I mean where did...last night put us? We kinda..."

"Fragged?" Heatwave asked with a devious smirk, noting how it made the human even more squirmy.

"YES. WE FRAGGED. I have no idea what to think of it? I know we said it meant nothing with Hayley and Chase but I thought we were just gonna watch each other!" Kade blurted. Heatwave continued his attempts to soothe his partner, using his free hand to rub at the human's back.

The Fire Bot frowned. "Did I make you uncomfortable last night?"

"NO! No." Kade grasped the finger that was running along his back, holding it as a way of grounding himself. "I loved it... I haven't felt like that ever! Not even with Hayley! I can't ignore that..."

Heatwave leaned down, nuzzling at the redhead. "Last night, when I told you I'd hold you to that arrangement, I meant it. Whenever you need that, I'm right here. We don't need to be exclusive to have fun and let go." The Fire Bot consoled his partner.

Kade looked up at his partner. "So...nothing changes? We're just...partners?"

The red mech smiled. "I was thinking 'Friends with Benefits'." He winked, closing in and pressing his glossa teasingly along the human's neck and shoulder.

Kade shuddered and shared the man's smile. "Alright, friends with benefits." He agreed, tilting his head to the side and giving the bot more room. "Thanks, Heatwave..." He sighed, feeling a little sensitive to the mech's ministrations.

"Mmm, you feeling a little charged, Kade?" Heatwave purred, taking the digit Kade was holding and running it along the inside of his thigh, feeling the noticeable swell of Kade's arousal.

"Yeah..." Kade murmured, cheeks heating up.

"I think I can help with that." Heatwave nuzzled into the human again, smiling as Kade fussed with his pants.

The fireman relaxed back once his pants were opened, reveling in the feel of hot ex-vents washing over his body. It was a lot more intense when he was completely sober... "Hey, Big Guy..?"

The mech drew a digit along his partner's body. "Yeah?"

Kade chewed at his bottom lip. "Do you think...after you guys are back together for a bit...that I could sit in on you and Chase?"

Heatwave chuckled. "Of course..."


End file.
